Innocence Reborn Original
by Aura and Kaeli
Summary: Gohan doesn't know what's going to happen when he wishes Piccolo back to a child using the Dragonballs. What will happen to Chibi Piccolo. This is a joint production with Aura and Kaeli industries, don't come to us, we'll come to you!
1. A new beginning

Innocence Reborn

Part One

By Aura and Kaeli

Hi guys, Aura here, this is a joint fic between me and Kaeli, this fic is AU since it wouldn't happen in the series, it's set just after Goku returns and Trunks comes and tells them of the danger in the future. 

What do ya think would happen if Gohan used the Dragonballs to wish a certain Namak into a kid, total and utter Chaos I think ^_^ but read and find out.

"is it defeat or victory that waits in the dark"

============================================================================================================

A ravaging storm swept through the air, shaking everything around it, the wind blew menacingly bending the trees down to it's will, nothing was still. Now rain joined with the wind to complete the spell of the storm.

The sky darkened, as if nighttime was falling, but it was the middle of the day, in the hottest summer for years. It hadn't rained for weeks, just the relentless heat of the sun beaming down, the storm seemed so unnatural, as if some unknown force had brought it here.....

In the valley the sky was darkest, 2 figures were trying their best not to be blown away by the gale force winds which threatened to blow them away. By their feet lay a circle of 7 orbs, each with stars on them, and were glowing as brightly as the sun which had disappeared from the sky just minutes earlier.

The younger of the 2, Gohan, stepped up to the orbs and shouted as loud as he could, gathering the air into his lungs, his voice cried out long and clear and left his throat feeling hoarse.

"ARISE DRAGON!"

His voice seemed to be lost on the wind and he didn't even hear it, but as suddenly as the winds and rain had begun....they stopped, leaving only the dark sky. Seconds passed, and everything seemed to stop, nothing moved....Then, the orbs glowed brighter than ever, the stars on them seemed to disappear and suddenly a massive light erupted from each one and rose into the sky, joining together as one.

The light arched into the sky, slowly forming into a long shape, and finally the light cleared and a growl filled the air, showing the impressive form of the Eternal Dragon. Both Gohan and Krillan were shaking, no matter how many times they saw the Dragon, it would always affect them this way.

A minute passed, the Dragon growled again, impatient. 

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME, MAKE YOUR WISH SO I CAN LEAVE!" the voice echoed off of every cliffside and rock, the sound surrounded them like a net, Krillan gulped and looked at Gohan, the kid was as awestruck as he was, and he watched as Gohan stepped forward, ready to make his wish......

============================================================================================================

Miles away from the valley, in the cold antarctic region, a figure sat in the meditation position, it wouldn't seem so strange but for the fact he was around 20 feet in the air, and the fact he was green.

Piccolo's eyes were closed tight, concentrating hard. Suddenly he opened them and ducked as a mirror image of himself rushed by him and crashed into the mountainside, he smirked as his split form pulled out from the mountain and glared at him.

"can't get me that easi......oof!" 

Piccolo's sentence was cut off as another mirror image punched him straight in the stomach and he doubled over, glaring at the 2 spilt forms smirking back with him. Bad enough he was being beaten, but by himself! Piccolo straightened up, spitting out some blood, then took on a fighting stance.

The fight began again, 2 against one, not fair odds usually. But then again, when you knew all the moves your opponent could use, it was more fair, right? wrong! Piccolo crashed into one of his split forms. After being smashed with his own attack, the two merged again and Piccolo went for the last split form, hitting it straight in the stomach, this continued for a while.

Piccolo gasped as not one, but 2 of his attacks came for him "why that little!!!" the first slammed into him, and he was thrown against his last split form and merged back, the second headed straight for the mountain.

Piccolo didn't notice that, his attention was focused on the darkness in the distance, someone was making a wish, and he had a feeling it had something to do with him. His feeling proved right when his body was enveloped in a glow and he started to feel dizzy, he felt something changing, and was too late to notice the other attack heading for the mountain. But by that time it was too late, and the attack slammed straight into the mountain and fell straight on top of the light enveloping the Namak......

============================================================================================================

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, I BID YOU FAREWELL!"

The Dragon once again became light and it disappeared back into the Dragonballs, which flew off in 7 separate directions, the sky lost the darkness and the full heat of the summer returned.

Gohan turned to Krillan "you think it worked" he said nervously, then he realized what he'd done "man! Piccolo's gonna kill me" he exclaimed, sweatdropping

Krillan looked at Gohan "he won't Gohan, not if the wish worked right"

Gohan calmed down "you're right Krillan, we'd better find him"

"yep, you don't know what he might do, so where is he?"

"I was supposed to go and train with him today by the mountains, ya know, the one's in the southern mountain range"

"yeah, I know em, it's surprising ya know Gohan" Krillan grinned as they flew in the direction of the mountains where Piccolo was training

"huh?" Gohan said surprised "what d'ya mean"

"that they're still there with Piccolo around" he smirked, then flew up to Gohan and tapped him lightly on the shoulder "tag" a big grin spread across Krillans face "you're it!"

============================================================================================================

Gohan and Krillan came into view of the mountains, still chasing each other, but when they saw the newly destroyed mountain, ravaged with Piccolo's trademark attacks, their mood became more solumn and Gohan panicked.

"K..K...Krillan" he stuttered "you....you don't think Piccolo I.I.is under that do ya"

"I hope not Gohan" he sighed "but it's possible though"

They landed by the mountain, which had now been reduced to rubble, they both closed their eyes, searching for Piccolo's Ki, both opened there eyes. Gohan felt a tear go down his face 

"he...he's in there" he sobbed, then started to search through the rubble frantically. Krillan jumped in and pulled him back "Gohan! you've got to be more careful, search for his Ki, then look there, he might be injured bad!"

Gohan sniffed "right" closed his eyes again and concentrated, then opened them and went straight for the rubble and searched in a specific spot. Krillan joined him and soon they spotted a flash of purple, this spurred them on and they kept pulling pieces of rubble off until they uncovered Piccolo's body. At their first glance they could tell the wish had worked.

For instead of Piccolo's tall form lying there, was a much smaller Namak, a bit younger than Dende, appearing to be about 4 or 5 by human years. He wore the same gi, cape and turban that Piccolo wore, looking cute on the child Namak. It was Piccolo, Gohan's wish had worked, and now in place of Piccolo, was a Namak child.

Krillan picked the small form up "he's not too bad Gohan, but let's get some help" he grinned and looked at Piccolo "he looks kinda cute ya know, guess your wish worked"

"yep" Gohan said wiping dirt off his face, "let's go to my house, mom can help, and dad'll be there too. I'm gonna ask them if he can stay with us. I know they'll say yes!"

"ok then" 

Krillan rose in the air, with the figure in his arms. Gohan rose into the air also and both flew from the mountains, towards Gohan's house.

============================================================================================================

It wasn't too far away, Gohan spotted his dad outside, training. Goku spotted them and waved, stopping when they landed and ran up to them, grinning widely

"hiya guys, what's up!" he said, then spotted the still unconscious Namak in Krillans arms. 

"gosh, what happened to him" Goku scratched his head "who is he?"

Gohan looked down "that's Piccolo dad"

"WHAT!" Goku shouted "that can't be Piccolo". This noise brought Chichi out from the house, she went up to the group and glared at Gohan "there you are young man!". She frowned "where have you been, you're supposed to be studying"

"But mom, we made an agreement remember" Gohan sighed "I'm allowed to go train with Mr Piccolo in the mornings and on weekends, and I study in the afternoons, remember"

Chichi looked embarrassed "I forgot, sorry Gohan" she stopped and looked at the now chibi-Piccolo still lying unconscious in Krillans arms "who's that then. He looks like that little friend of yours, Dende right?"

"that's Piccolo mom" Gohan told her

Chichi's eyes went wide open. Her reaction was much like Goku's, luckily she didn't go into the *that monster who got my son away from his studies* rant, Gohan had got angry with her blaming Piccolo so he and Goku had explained how he had sacrificed himself for Gohan and how he protected him on Namak. She still didn't LOVE Piccolo, but she didn't hate him.

With this anger out of the way, Chichi went full into her mother/caring instincts and seconds later they were all inside the house. Piccolo was now lying on a couch, head propped on a cushion. Chichi was fetching every medicine thing she had and Gohan, Krillan and Goku were sat near the chibi-Piccolo.

When Chichi came back, she looked him over, for having a mountain fall on him, nothing seemed to be seriously wrong. Typical Piccolo. The worst being a gash on his head, which was bleeding slightly with purplish blood. She wrapped a gauze bandage around it, the others grinning as she tried to get it around his antennae. But finally every cut, graze or otherwise was fixed and Goku asked the question they'd all been thinking.

"Gohan, why did ya wish for this"

Gohan sighed sadly "remember when ya told me about you and Mr Piccolo fighting and about his daddy" Goku nodded "Well, I felt really bad for Mr Piccolo not being able to have a childhood and I wanted to show him what it's like"

Krillan spoke up "He won't remember anything Goku, not about any of us or even hating you. Gohan wished that Piccolo would be a kid so he could show him what it's like, that was part of the wish"

Gohan smiled slightly and looked up "Mom, can he stay here, I don't want him to be alone, no-one else can help him. I wouldn't want to leave him with Master Roshi or anywhere NEAR Vegeta" he smiled again "please?" to convince her fully. He did the one thing that no mother could resist, the sad looking face.

Chichi sighed, then smiled back at her son "Sure, as long as you keep studying" *and maybe* she thought *I can make Piccolo study too* She thought menacingly. A small groan brought her out of her thoughts, and they saw that Piccolo was starting to come round.

A second passed and his eyes opened. They still had that look that was only Piccolo's, but something else was there. An innocent look as he sat up, rubbing his head, and said, in a younger and innocent voice "Huh! where am I?"

Gohan knelt down "you're at my house, we found you unconscious in the valley" *might as well tell the truth" he thought *sorta at least*

Chichi knelt down as well "what's your name little one, where's your family?"

"I don't have a family, my dad's gone, I never knew him" the small child looked down sadly, then brightened up

"oh" was all Chichi could say "and what's your name"

"Piccolo" he said "but I like calling myself Ma Jr sometimes" he grinned "I think it sounds cool"

Finally he looked at Goku, but no hate could be seen in Piccolo's eyes. Goku smiled "do ya want to live with us then" he smiled. Piccolo nodded. Gohan grinned "come on Ma, I'll show you where you'll sleep" 

Grabbing Piccolo's hand, Gohan took him out the room, the others followed.

Chichi was the last to leave, *nothing's going to be the same now is it* she thought and sighed, following the others. Chichi was right, from now on, nothing was going to be the same.

============================================================================================================

Well, that's part one done, next part from Kaeli, I'm sure she'll be better at this since this is my first DBZ fic and she's written LOADS, but I will do better next time, what will happen to Piccolo? will Chichi get him to study? What will the other Z fighters think???? all on the next episode of DRAGONBALL Z!!!!! (walks away)

============================================================================================================


	2. Opening your eyes

Innocence Reborn

Part One

By Aura and Kaeli

Hey, it is Kaeli. Hope you all enjoyed the last part of this fic. I really do. Now, see what happens when the wish has the effect on the other half of Piccolo! And, will Chi Chi actually make him start to study? Find out as you read the next part of this fic. All enjoy now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This place is nice. I want to stay here forever!" Piccolo commented as Gohan showed him the last of the house. The small Namek stood outside the front door as he looked all around, a wondering expression on his face as a smile slowly crept onto his lips. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin stood a few feet away, wondering what to do next.

"I can't believe you did that." Was Goku's first words that came out of his mouth to his son.

"I know, dad. But, at least he will have a childhood this time." Gohan whined, slumping his shoulders some. He looked down at the ground, a innocent look appearing onto the young boy's face.

"I like Piccolo like this. He looks so...." Krillin started as he tried to think of the word that he was trying to say.

"....innocent...." Goku finished, a smile forming on his face as he watched Piccolo look around the front yard, his turban just a little too big for his head. Gohan looked up him, his eyes wide with hope. The, his father's face turned serious. "But, I don't think he should stay like this, you guys. I mean, we have to get him back to the way he was before." "The Saiyan looked down at his son. "I mean it."

"But why?"

"Because. Piccolo can't stay like this forever. He has to grow up sometime."

"Yeah, but we have to wait for the Dragon Balls to regenerate. That will take a year." Krillin pointed out. "At least give him that since it might take a while for us to find the Dragon Balls anyways. By them, someone else may have gotten them and we would have to wait longer."

"Not with Bulma's Dragon Radar."

"Come on, dad. Don't be serious about this."

"I will make you a deal, Gohan. I get the Dragon Balls and we will wish Piccolo back to old self. But, he will stay like this for a year and only a year. At leastwe can give him some kind of childhood. I mean, we all don't live forever." Goku replied, his face becoming less serious. Gohan smiled happily, knowing that he had triumphed somewhat. 

"While we are on the subject of living forever and Dragon Balls, there is something else that probably went back to being a kid as well. At least, got a few years younger." Krillin said, scratching the back of his head, laughing slightly. The two Saiyans looked at him, confused looks on their faces and questions in their eyes. The human sweatdropped. "You guys don't know who I am talking about, do you?"

"No...." Goku said, a blank expression crossing his face. 

"Ugh. Think about it, Goku. Who is linked to Piccolo?"

"Um....Elvis?" The Saiyan answered, shrugging. Krillin sighed, shaking his head. Then, a light bulb went off on the younger one's head.

"I know! Kami!" Gohan answered. 

"Oh yeah......"

"I totally forgot. Geez, I wonder if he is a kid again. That would be cool!"

"I just hope Mr. Popo didn't have a heart attack if Kami is."

"Why don't we go see for ourselves?"

"What about Piccolo? What are we going to do about him?" The three looked in the direction of the Namek, who was in awe at the whole aspect of being in a new place. "He probably doesn't even know who Kami is."

"Well, we have to take him with us. Maybe Kami will know what to do. " Goku said, watching the other with interest. Piccolo had to know that he was being talked about as he looked in their direction. Gohan beckoned the young Namek to come towards him, a small smile on his lips. He nodded and bounded towards them, a excited expression on face.

"What? Is there more to see?" Piccolo asked happily, stopping in front of them.

"Sorta. Look, we have to go see some friends of ours. They live a while away. So, we would like you to, ah, meet them." Krillin said, biting his lower lip. "I don't suppose you know how to fly, do you?" 

"Fly?" The Namek asked, tilting his head some. "I can fly?"

"I take that as a no." The human muttered under his breath. Goku scratched his head, looking at the green one. 

"I guess I could carry him." The Saiyan offered, taking a few steps towards Piccolo. He gently lifted him up from the ground, hoisting him onto his shoulder. He looked at the other's, a smile on his lips. "How bad can a visit to Kami's Lookout be? Hopefully he will understand. And remember."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, I am going out on a limb here. I do not know if this would really happen or what. It is just a idea that I wanted to play around with. So, please don't flame if I am getting this wrong . *ducks as tomatoes fly past her head* Or throw food items. Thanks ^_^!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A long ways away from the Son house, the wish not only had a effect on Piccolo but someone else. Someone that the Namek rarely thought of but knew that was there. Always. Except for now.

High above the clouds of the Earth, Kami's Lookout hovered. Anyone who looked down upon could see for miles the wondrous life. They could see things that no one else could ever see. 

The garden of the Lookout was well kept as it will always be. Nothing was out of place nor was it dirty. Those who stepped onto the sanctuary would marvel at the site, wondering how anyone could keep something like this so beautiful. So clean. So...neat.

By the edge of the garden, a single figure stood, looking down on the Earth. His somewhat aged Namekian faced shined in the sunlight, which was clear and elegant. The dark blue material of his gi ruffled in the wind, swirling in unison with his thoughts. The images of the clouds were reflected in his eyes as she watched the Earth, waiting for something else to happen. Happen to him. 

"Kami, what's wrong?" A voice from behind. The Namek did not turn around to know who it was. He could tell just by the voice.

"Someone used the Dragon Balls, Mr. Popo. And, I know what they wished for." Kami said, a hint of wonder in his voice. He was surprised himself at the youthfulness that was in it.

"How?" Mr. Popo asked. The Namek sighed as he turned his head slightly so that the sun could reflect upon it. Instead of the aged face that appeared, a more younger one took it's place. The other seemed to be somewhat surprised at the change that fell upon Kami.

"I know someone must have made a wish on Piccolo. That is why I appear somewhat younger."

"But why would they make a wish like that, Kami?"

"I do not know. But, we will find out soon enough."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere else, another had noticed that a wish had been made. He stood on the Capsule Corps. nicely mowed lawn, right in front of a rounded training machine. His eyes were filled with anger as he stared up at the sky, a snarl on his face. Thought's ran through his head as he tried to make sense of what just had happened.

"Damn it." Vegeta growled, clenching his fists together. Why does everyone else seem to use those Dragon Balls but me? He thought angrily to himself. It plainly wasn't hard not to see a dark cloud in the sky. People just had to notice the sudden change in the weather that was caused by some dragon awakening. And, the prince was one of them. "That's it! I am going to find those who dared to use the Dragon Balls before the mighty prince of Saiyans! Then, I will go after the Dragon and get my wish!" Vegeta lifted himself off of the ground, the flames still in his eyes.

"Hey Vegeta! Where do you think you are going?" A female voice demanded before the Saiyan could go anywhere. He cringed at the voice, biting his lower lip to stop himself from swearing.

"What do you want woman?" The prince asked bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest as he hovered in the air. Bulma walked to this side, her hands on her hips. Her lips were pressed in a thin line like she was going to explode with anger at any moment.

"I asked you a question." She responded with force, looking up at him. "And, I expect it to be answered."

"Where I am going is none of your concern."

"Well, it should be. You just can't go flying off like this. I order you to go back into the building. NOW!"

"I do not take orders from anyone. Especially you!" Vegeta spat out, his anger now boiling over. He tried hard to keep himself from letting the human have it but he decided against it. I am not through with you just yet woman, The prince thought as he glared down at the girl before flying off in the blue sky. He did not look back as he did so, leaving a trial of white aura behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where did they go?" Chi Chi wondered out loud as she stood outside her house. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a pissed off look on her face. "Gohan needs to study."

The woman sighed, tilting her head downward towards the ground. She had a feeling as to where they had gone. Knew what they were going to do. Stupid training. _If he didn't do that, my baby would be a scholar by now_, Chi Chi thought sadly, a defeated look on her face._ I'll make him and Piccolo study when they get home. I will make them do more since they just left without telling me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How much farther do we have to go?" Piccolo asked from his position on Goku's back. 

"Almost there, Piccolo. " Gohan said as he stared straight ahead. The small demi-Saiyan knew things would be different between Piccolo and Kami. Even though the two were joined in some kind of link, the negative half of the Guardian never had much likeliness for his gentler side. It was easy to see from the very beginning. Though there was a sense that Piccolo, deep inside, cared for the other, he never showed it. And, he probably would never do so in the future.

"You will like them. I know you will." Krillin spoke up, a little uneasy. He flew closer to Gohan, his lips in a tight line. "Think he will remember anything about Kami?"

"Not if he doesn't remember anything about my father or any of us."

"I just hope that nothing breaks out at the Lookout. After all, Piccolo never really had much of a friendship with Kami. He barely got along with him much less want to be around the place."

"I know. We will see when we get there. I just hope that Piccolo will remember what will happen in the next year."

"Don't worry about it. As long as we keep him from Vegeta and Master Roshi, we should be fine. Just hope he doesn't trash the Lookout. Then, Mr. Popo would really have a heart attack." 

"What's that?" Piccolo asked in a wondrous voice. The two looked straight ahead to see the silhouette of Kami's Lookout in the lightness of the clouds. Gohan smiled some, a small yet faraway look in his eyes. "Who's there?"

"That is where we are headed to, Piccolo. There, you will meet someone that you probably will know for the rest of your life."

TO BE CONTINUED.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I'll let Aura take over from here. Hope you all liked this so far! We'll keep the story coming along! Will Piccolo get along 

HAVE A NICE DAY!


	3. Off to the lookout

Innocence Reborn  
Part three  
  
-------------------------------  
Hiya guys! Long time no see. Sorry this part didn't come out sooner, but better late than never right? Anyway, here's the next part. Gohan and the others are taking Piccolo to see Kami. But someone is following them, what will happen (I know obviously because I wrote it :-) read to find out!  
-------------------------------  
  
As Gohan, Krillan and Goku with Piccolo on his shoulders flew towards Kami's lookout; someone was following them from a far distance away. If Goku and the others had noticed it, they didn't show it.   
Vegeta looked angry as he flew along, EVERY time he wanted to use the Dragon balls, someone else got to them first. It didn't matter that he didn't want to gain immortality or take over the earth (in fact, he had gained a bit of appreciation for the small planet and a certain person, not that he would ever admit it) but the fact that they were snatched away from him again infuriated him.  
He could detect 4 ki signatures some distance away. He concentrated on them  
"Kakarot...his brat...that bald baka Krillan..." Vegeta paused on the last one, it felt familiar, but different at the same time "it feels like that green bean's ki, but there's something different about it" Vegeta shook himself from his thoughts   
"No matter! I will find those baka's and find out what they did with the Dragon Balls!"  
And with that, Vegeta put on an extra burst of speed and took off after the 4 unsuspecting figures...  
-------------  
"Guys! I see the lookout"  
Piccolo sat upright and leant over Goku's shoulder, looking towards the structure Krillan had shouted about, he saw a strange structure, it was like an upside down dome  
"Hey!" he said surprised "it's flying!"  
Goku and Gohan grinned at each other, never in a million years would they have imagined this kind of reaction from Piccolo, the lookout suspended in the air hadn't surprised them, they had hover cars and things like that. But Piccolo had never seen anything like that to their knowledge, so the sight was a big surprise to him.  
"Yep" Goku grinned "that's where we're going Piccolo, we're gonna meet a friend of ours there"  
Piccolo grinned as well "when do we get there, how far!" he said, eyes wide   
"Not long now, then we can introduce you to our friend, he'll be pleased to meet you" Gohan told Piccolo, flying beside his father  
  
They landed on the lookout; Piccolo got down from Goku's shoulders and gazed around with a child like view  
  
"How does it stay up in the air?"  
  
"Umm...." Goku grinned, scratching the back of his neck and a huge sweat drop coming down his face "...magic?"  
  
Piccolo seemed to accept this and walked around, bumping into a figure, looking up he saw a tall figure, with the same green skin and antennae as he did,   
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi" Piccolo grinned "you look just like me!"  
  
Kami smiled "yes I do, don't I, and what's your name little one?"  
  
Piccolo drew himself up to his full height and said in a defiant tone "I'm Piccolo, and I'm NOT little!"  
  
Kami smiled again *same personality* he murmured to himself *same old Piccolo, he'll never change, he does look nicer though*  
  
"Kami!" Gohan grinned, running up to the old (or youngish now) namak, Goku and Krillan just behind "we're glad ta see you"  
  
"Yeah" Krillan added, "you look really young now"  
  
Piccolo had gone off by this time, and Mr Popo was keeping an eye on him, knowing the young Namak couldn't fly and if he fell off...well, he didn't want to think about that  
  
"Yes" Kami smiled "The wish you made gave me this youth, and Piccolo looks so innocent now, it's a nice change for him, I hope he remembers this" Kami said, watching Piccolo exploring the lookout  
  
"Yep!" Krillan grinned "we're gonna have lots of fun, we'll give him everything we had when we were kids"  
  
"Like a birthday party!" Goku said, grinning stupidly "with balloons and a cake and lots of presents!"  
  
Gohan sighed and slapped himself *This is MY father, this is so embarrassing* he thought  
  
"Did you think there was anything wrong with this wish" Goku said, turning serious for a second (wow! Goku, turning serious, I'm impressed!) Kami shook his head "it should have no undue effects, I'm happy for Piccolo to have a normal childhood, he grew up too fast" he turned to Gohan "did you know he is only a few years older than you normally"  
  
Gohan nodded "yeah, dad told me, it surprised me"  
  
Kami sighed "When he was born, he had all Piccolo-Damaho's memories, everything he had wanted, like to destroy your father, was passed to Piccolo. He grew up hating everyone and everything and just trained, he had to grow up fast. If he hadn't, he would be just slightly older than Dende. But he looks so much older. Right now, he would only be 2 or so years in your earth years, but would be 6 in Namakian"  
  
Gohan nodded  
  
A scream came from Piccolo and the group turned round to see the pint sized Namak being held by the scruff of his clothes by Vegeta, while the turban lay useless on the floor.  
  
"VEGETA! Let him go!" Krillan shouted, "what's Piccolo done to you!"  
  
Vegeta smirked "so, this is the green bean is it, I thought you had done something with the Dragon balls, and now I know what"  
  
"Lemmie go you big bully!" Piccolo shouted, trying to get free of Vegeta, Vegeta smirked again and let go suddenly, Piccolo dropping to the ground, then, without any warning, sent a ki-blast towards Piccolo.   
  
At the last second, Piccolo panicked and with lightning speed, sent a blast back at Vegeta, who surprised, wasn't able to prepare and was sent flying to the edge of the lookout. Piccolo collapsed unconscious on the floor. Vegeta stood up and glared at him and then at Goku and the group.  
  
"I'll get my own back for this Kakarot" he shouted, flying off the edge "you just wait!"  
  
Goku watched as Vegeta flew off in the distance as Gohan and Krillan raced to where Piccolo lay. The small Namak was just coming to when they got there, groaning slightly.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan asked "you ok, do you remember what happened?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head "that big fireball thing was coming at me and.... I can't remember what happened next"  
  
"You can't remember your ki-blast?"  
  
"Ki-blast? What's a ki-blast?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no" Krillan said, looking at Gohan "we'd better get back, your mom'll be worried sick, us going off like that"  
  
Gohan nodded "dad, you read to go?"  
  
Goku came to them and picked Piccolo up again, hoisting him on his shoulders, they waved goodbye to Kami and left the lookout. They flew for a while; Krillan breaking off halfway through to go to Master Roshi's (does he live there? I think he does?) And Goku, Gohan and Piccolo continued back home.  
  
They arrived and could see Chichi inside the house; they hadn't got as far as the front door when it opened, a VERY angry Chichi glaring at them, hands holding a pile of books.  
  
"Study, Gohan, Piccolo! NOW!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ok, I know I haven't been doing this fic for ages. I thought my interest in DBZ was fading, but I thought I should carry on. I just read one of Cyndi's fanfics and it has rekindled my interest in Piccolo!  
  
I'll leave the next part to Kaeli now. Keep on reading!  



End file.
